1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to navigation of lists of objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Directories are well-known means for navigating through files or objects or any list of objects so that a user may view a directory and select any of the files or objects for more detailed consideration. The directory concept may be further enhanced by applying new technologies.
This invention provides a navigation device that assists a user to navigate through a list of items. For example, if the list is an e-mail directory, the navigation device generates a navigation directory which records a path sequence traversed by the user through the e-mail directory.
The navigation device may respond to navigation commands to activate features for re-viewing e-mails along the path sequence. The commands may be received via devices such as selection of icons on a display of a user terminal or keystrokes in response to audio prompts. For example, the navigation device may provide navigation toggle, back and interest icons. The navigation toggle icon permits the user to flip between a most recently viewed (or otherwise considered) e-mail message and a previously viewed e-mail message; the navigation back icon permits the user to retrace the path sequence so that the user may view again the e-mail messages that were viewed; and the navigation interest icon allows the user to select e-mail messages for saving for later consideration. The saved e-mail messages may be indexed by a navigation interest directory.
The navigation device may assist the user in navigating through lists of any types of objects such as web sites, web pages, product lists or lists of pictures or music samples, for example. In each case, the navigation device records the path sequence traversed by the user and provides the capability to review the considered items and to select any of the considered items for special consideration at a later time.